


Spotted

by shyflowerfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, G/T, Giant Tiny Fluff, Giant/Tiny, Size Difference, borrower, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyflowerfairy/pseuds/shyflowerfairy
Summary: G/t | Bean/tiny | SFW | F/? | POVA little borrower is seen by a human bean for the first time.





	Spotted

‘Oh my.’

I stopped in my tracks and looked up. My gaze was met with two big dark eyes staring down at me. My heart sank. How could this have happened? How did I not see her? I had been so careful, and yet…

She was bent over, reaching for a pen on the floor just a few feet away. Even while bowed she towered over me. Sunlight streamed in from the window behind her, keeping her face in shadow, but I could see her eyes as wide as saucers and her lips forming a small ‘o’.

I didn’t move. I wanted to run but I was frozen in fear. My mind descended into panic. What was she going to do to me? Would she capture me and put me on display? Experiment on me? Keep me as her own living doll? Each possibility sent a shiver down my spine and my skin went cold.

We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity; she too shocked to move and I too scared to run. Then the surprise in her eyes gradually became curiosity. She got onto her knees, sat down and leaned forward. ‘Don’t be afraid,’ she said softly, 'I’m not going to hurt you.’  
She reached out, slowly stretching her arm towards me. I flinched. Was she going to grab me? But her huge hand unfurled into a flat palm in front of me. And she waited.

My heart pounded in my chest. What should I do? I could run away. It seemed like the smartest option. But… but it didn’t matter. I had been seen by a human. Running away wouldn’t change that. Even if I did run, she’d always know I existed. By allowing myself to be seen, I had already exposed our world. That was a sombre thought.

I looked back up at her. She was watching me with a warm expression. She certainly wasn’t behaving like the violent dangerous creatures I’d been warned about as a child. Maybe… she was different. Maybe, I could trust her. But in doing so, I would be going against generations of traditions, years of training. And there was no guarantee that she was being honest. She could be trying to trick me.

Her smile was so kind. I made my choice.

I took a deep breath and stepped onto her palm.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote a few years ago.


End file.
